This invention relates in general to parking meters, and more particularly relates to anchoring devices for parking meters to prevent theft and tampering.
Conventional anti-theft parking meter devices include an expanding anchor nut and wedge assembly which fits within the hollow post supporting the meter. When a clamping bolt is tightened the wedge elements expand outwardly and tightly jam against the inner surface of the post. Although effective in many cases of attempted theft, the anchor nut and wedge design can fail when sufficient force is exerted against the bottom of the meter base, such as by sharply striking the base upwardly with a heavy object. After being repeatedly struck with sharp blows in this manner, the meter can be knocked off of the post.
Another conventional anti-theft expedient is to drill a hole through the side of the pipe and meter base and then drive a hardened lock pin through the holes to a depth flush with the outer diameter of the pipe. An outer sleeve can then be mounted about the upper end of the pipe. Designs of this type have not been completely successful in that the meters can still be knocked from the posts due to the relatively weak holding force of the pin. In addition, this design makes it difficult and time consuming to remove the meter for repair or replacement in that the maintenance worker must drive the pin completely through the hole to remove the meter.